The Reason I left
by ausllyshipper301
Summary: Austin's career is finally taking off. He and ally are madly in love. What happens when Ally gets pregnant and runs away? Will she ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Austin's career is finally taking off. He and Ally are madly in love. What happens when Ally gets pregnant and runs away? will she ever come back?  
**

**A/n :Hey guys this is my first fanfic. please don't be cruel**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV:**

It's been 2 years since I've seen them. I left so Austin's career would go unharmed.

**Flashback:**

_This cannot be happening. What am I gonna do?_

_A lot of this was going through my head as I was holding the plastic stick in my hands with a plus on it. I wondered to myself how on earth I could be pregnant, but then I remembered the night of my birthday. How could Austin and I been so irresponsible?! Now I'm pregnant with his child and I'm 16!_

_I would never have the heart to have an abortion or give up the baby for adoption. What about Austin? This would ruin his life and career! I have to think of something._

**_Flashback #2_**

_I though some more, but I only came up with one plan. I got my suitcases and packed quickly knowing that my dad would get here soon. I was fleeing never to return and left a note for Austin. I put my suitcases in the trunk of my car and then checked to see if I had everything. Then, I drove away and looked back at my house one last time._

_After hours of driving, I end up in hotel in Tennessee. I park the car and a bellhop comes over to help me with my luggage. I check in and flop on the bed once I'm in the hotel room. I decide to stay in Tennessee and get a job and an apartment the next day._

**End of Flashback**

8 months later, I gave birth to and am now raising my 2 year old daughter, Ashlynne Melody Moon by myself. Even though I left I really miss Austin and that's why I gave Ashlynne his last name.

Ashlynne doesn't know that Austin is her father and vice versa. I intend to keep it that way. My little girl looks a lot like him. She has his blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She loves pancakes the way Austin does and she can sing very well, but she's very shy and she gets that from me.

My dad knows about Ashlynne. He promised he wouldn't tell Austin. He sometimes sends me money and runs Sonic Boom. My mom never got to hear about her granddaughter, she passed away when I was very young.

I drifted back to sleep but I was awoken by the sound of a little voice coming into my room.

"Mommy I want pancakes!" She crawled on to my bed my eyes fluttered open and I saw my baby.

" Good morning sunshine" I got up and gave her a hug.

"Pancakes!" she squeals again.

I got up from my bed and picked her up"Anything for my sweet little baby" I put her down.

I made a living here working at a resturaunt. The staff were very friendly. I live in an aparment with 2 bedrooms,a kitchen, one bathroom,a living room,and a small balconey.

I brushed Ashlynne's messy hair. When I finished she ran to the living room. I followed her and put on 'Dora the Explorer'( I don't own Dora the explorer,nor do I want to) for her to watch.

Once I finish making the pancakes, I call Ashlynne and she zooms to her seat. Man, Ashlynne really loves her pancakes.

After we finished, I decided to take Ash to the park. I carried her to the bathroom and bathed her quickly. Then I wrapped her orange towel around her with the little bear ears and carried her to her room. I dressed her in a long sleeved pink shirt with purple hearts on it, a bright orange tutu and pink leggings, and pink uggs.

After I got her dressed I took a shower and walked into my room. I put on a blue blouse, dark skinny jeans, a blue hoodie,and grey uggs.I curled my hair and put on some make up.

I put Ash in a bright orange hoodie since its so cold outside. I grab my purse and my phone. We walk out the door and I lock it.

Once we get there I told Ashlynne to stay near me. She nods her head and runs off to play.

I hear my phone buzz and see that i have a text.

**_Ally, Its me mike moon. im afraid i have terrible news. Your father is was hit by a car. im so sorry. the funeral is tommorow_**

I break out into tears. Ashlynne comes over to me" why are you cwyin mama?"

"Mama's daddy died sweetie" I say as I wipe away the tears.

I check the time on my iPhone" Ok angel, we should get home it almost your naptime".

Ashlynne starts to yawn, so I carry her home. When we got home I layed her down on her toddler bed and left the room.

I grab two suitcases and a backpack. I put my clothes in one and Ashlynne's in the other one. Then I put some toys and coloring books in the back pack to keep Ash entertained during the flight.

I kept thinking about how I was gonna hide Ash. Her blonde hair is a dead give away. I'll just tell them that she's my second cousin.

Austin's POV:

Ally left two years ago. I'm so depressed. She only left me a note.

Austin,

When you get this I won't be in Miami anymore. I dont want tell you were I am because I know you'll try to find me. It really hurts me that I had to go, but it was for you. Just know I'll always love you.

-Ally

After I read this note, I cried for days and stayed locked in my room for weeks. I never wanted any other girl but Ally. I haven't got much sleep since she left.

It's really sad about Mr. Dawson. He was a good man even if he was cheap. Im gonna miss him.

**A/n: well that was the first chapter. i hoped you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. sorry I couldn't update yesterday or the day before. My mom finally came home after 3 months. she wanted to spend those days with me all day.**

**Ally's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes from breakfast. Then I heard crying from the other room. I walked in and found Ashlynne sobbing.

"Whats the matter baby?" I pick her up and started to cradle her.

She doesn't answer. So, I start to sing her favorite song.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you_

_how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never_

_the same, Those_

_nights everything_

_felt like magic_

_and I wonder if_

_you miss me too_

_If you don't_

_Is the one_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_every morning_

_When I open_

_my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening_

_when I turn out_

_the lights_

_I think about you_

_every moment_

_every day of my life_

_your on my mind_

_all the time_

_its true_

**(I don't own this song)**

I stop and look down at her. She stopped crying. I carry her into the kitchen and made her a grilled cheese sandwich. I grab her sippy cup and pour some grape juice in it. I eat some chinese leftovers from 2 days ago.

After we finish, I put Ash in the living and put in her favorite movie 'Brave'( I don't own Brave but i liked it a lot). I washed all the dishes and watched the movie with her.

Hours later...(still Ally's POV)

Ashlynne and I walked out to the car. I put our luggage in the trunk.I opened the back door and put Ash in her car seat and buckled her in. I go up front and buckle my seat belt. I put Ash's back pack and my purse on the passenger seat.

After 45 minutes of driving we arrive at the airport. I lean over and grab the back pack and my purse. I get out and open the back door and get Ash out. She was playing with the zipper on her pajamas. Before we left the apartment I had put her in purple footie pajamas with pink hearts because our flight left around her bedtime.

I gave her the back pack and took out her car seat. I'm planning on renting a car once we go to Miami. I open up the trunk and get out the suit cases. The shuttle bus came and the driver helped me get everything on the bus. We arrived at check in. The driver helped me get everything off and followed us inside. I thank him and check in.

It was about 8:00 So Ash started to get tired"mommy cawwy me pwease".

I lift her up and go through security. Once we got to the gate I sat her down next to me.

I hear the intercom" Flight 342 to Miami is now boarding, passengers with small children may board now."

I grab my purse and pick up Ash. We go through the terminal and I put her in the window seat once we got on the plane. I decide to tell her who her father is. I just wont tell Austin.

"Sweetie" I say as I stroke her hair.

"yes mommy?" she looks up and smiles.

" Do you want to hear about your daddy?" I ask while getting out her blankie.

"ok mommy" She grabs her blankie from me.

" your daddy is Austin Moon." I put her on my lap.

She looked shocked"Weally?Austin Moon is my favowite singer ever."

"I know baby,I know." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I start to tell her that she is alot like her father.

"Sweetie, now that you know Austin Moon is your daddy you have to call me Ally when ever it's not just the 2 of us because we're going to Miami and your daddy will be there ok?" I gave her a pleading look.

She sucks her thumb and says "Ok,Mommy."

I give her a hug "I love you baby."

She smiles " I wuv you too mommy."

Ash slept the entire trip. I had to carry her to the baggage claim. Once we got our stuff, I got a rental car and put in her car seat. I buckled her in and covered her with her blanket.

I finally get to my house. I get everything out and carry Ashlynne in first. I lay her on the couch. Once I get everything inside I carry her to my old room and put her on the bed.

I decide to take a shower. I'm very sad, I have no parents. I get out of the shower and put some pj's on. I cry myself to sleep.

Next Day...(still Ally's POV)

I wake up early to get ready. I put on a black dress and black heels. I put on some make up and curled my hair. Once I got ready I woke up Ashlynne. I gave her a bath while she was playing with her rubber duck. I put her in a black dress and black flats. I put her hair in two braids and put a bow on the side of her head.

We get in the car and drive to the church.I need a shouder to cry on.

Austin's POV:

I'm here at the church with my parents. Almost everyone is here. The only person missing? Ally. The minister told everyone to sit down.

I start to wonder if Ally was coming or not and then I saw her. She came in looking more beautiful than ever. Then I noticed she was holding a blonde toddler.

My mom saw Ally too and signaled her to come sit with us. She sat next me. I looked at the toddler and she seemed to be nervous.

Ally's POV:

I came in and sat next to Austin. I kept thinking that he was even more good looking than before. I notice he keeps looking at Ashlynne. She seemed very scared.

I knew she was gonna get bored so I brought her toy. At the end we went up to the casket and I showed Ashlynne her grandpa "sweetie look,this is your grandpa".

She touches his face " He feels vewy cold ma-Awwy".

I nod and touch his face too. Tears start to stream down my face. Ashlynne notices and says "Dont cwy awwy". I wipe away my tears.

1 Hour later...

I notice Ash getting really tired, so I leave the resturaunt early and go home. I put her down for a nap and tip toe downstairs. I hear a knock on the I open it, I see a familiar face. Trish. I stand there in awe" Trish, what are you doing here?".

She looks happy "Austin texted me that you were in Miami".

I let her come in and we talked ALOT. She then asked me why I left. I looked at her and said " Well, when I was 16 I had gotten pregnant... with Austin's daughter."

She looked surprised" What? Really? Where is she?".

I told her all about Ashlynne and what I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. We continued to catch up when I heard faint crying upstairs. I ran up and Trish followed. Ashlynne was crying softly. I picked her up and sang 'I Think About You'. She fell asleep and Trish and I went back downstairs.

Trish told me she thought Ash was the most adorable toddler she's ever seen. I smiled and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. We ended watching 'Now you See Me'( I dont own that movie).

After the movie ended, Ashlynne woke up and came down stairs. She looked at Trish. I put her in my lap "Sweetheart, this is you auntie Trish. It's ok you can call me mommy around her".

She nodded " I hungwy mommy."

I decided to take her to Melody Diner. Trish came too. Ash had so much fun ordering food and making waitresses dance and sing. When we got back to the car she told me it was the most fun restaurant she's ever been 's trying to sing the song the waitress sang when Ash gave her her order. I laugh at her cuteness.

Once we got home, Trish said she had to leave. I put Ashlynne in her pajamas. I heard another knock on the door. I open the door holding Ashlynne. "Austin?"

He looks at me " Hey Ally".

I stand there in shock. " Oh um Austin what a surprise, Come in".

Austin's POV:

Ally looks shocked "Oh um Austin what a surprise, Come in"

I walk in and see the toddler I saw earlier today. She still looks afraid of me. We sit on the couch and I ask "Aww Ally who's the cutie?"

Ally looks hesitant to answer at first but then says " Oh this is Ashlynne, she's my cousin's daughter she's my uh second cousin. My cousin is on a business trip and asked me to babysit".

Ashlynne looks less afraid of me now. I scoop her up and spinned around. She giggles and squeals with happiness. Ally smiles and says "Ok sweetie its bedtime"

Ashlynnes looks at her "Ok, Awwy.

A few minutes later I hear singing upstairs. I look in Ally's room and see that she's singing 'Without you' to Ashlynne. I went downstairs and sat back down on the couch.

Ally's POV:

I go downstairs and talk to Austin some more and then he said had to go home. We say goodbye and I lock the door.I put my pajamas on and slept next to Ash.

Next Morning...

Ashlynne wakes me up and demands pancakes. She reminds me so much of Austin. I make the pancakes and while we eat I ask her if she wanted to go to the beach. She said yes and clapped her hands.

I checked the weather on my phone. 71F is pretty warm for fall. After we finish eating I put Ash's hair in two pig tails and put her in a pink bathing suit and pink flip flops. I put on a blue bathing suit and pack towels,sunblock,sunglasses,graham crackers and Ashlynne's sippy cup.

Once we got to the beach I put Ash on a towel I set on the ground. I put sunblock on her face and arm and legs. The waves were kind of rough so I told Ash to stay near me.

I turn my back to Ash for a second to get my sunglasses out of the bag and when I turn around I see her in the Ocean being swallowed by waves.

Austins's POV:

I was sitting at the beach and I decided I would go for a swim in the ocean. I swim for a bit and notice a little girl swimming too. I get closer and realize its Ashlynne, Being swallowed up by waves. I wonder where Ally is and I see her on the shore.

She was panicking and trying to get in the ocean. I quickly swim over to Ashlynne, who was underwater with her eyes closed. I pick her up and Ally see's me. I rush to the shore. I set her on the sand and saw the Ashlynne was unconsiounce.

Ally rushes over and starts to cry. I comfort her and I lift up Ashlynne and we immediatly take her to the hospital. Ally keeps crying into my chest. I stroke her hair.

The doctor came over to us and said that we could see Ashlynne now. We walked into the children's area and went into her room. She was lying in a bed. A nurse in the room told Ally that Ashlynne was a little dehydrated from the salt water.

Ash see's us and her face lights up " Hi Awwy Hewwo Austin".

Ally goes to her " how are you baby are you ok?"

Ashlynne nods and hugs Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

Ohh I'm so happy my little girl is alright. It was so heroic of Austin to save her. I keep thanking him. He keeps saying that I don't need to thank him. If only he knew that was his little girl he saved too.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Still Ally's POV:)**

The doctor just told Austin and me that Ash has to stay at the hospital overnight so they can run more tests. As soon as Ashlynne fell asleep I asked Austin to drive me home so I can get some clothes for myself and Ashlynne.

Once we get back from my house, I saw doctors running toward the room Ash was in. I grab Austin's hand and run to Ashlynne's room.

I open the door " Whats going on? Whats Happening!?".

A doctor with brown hair came over to me "M'am the child's heart just stopped, were going to use a defibrillator to try to revive her."

I freeze, all this is hard to process. Then I just run out of the room and start bawling. I hear footsteps behind me " Ally! Ally Wait!"

I turn around, tears running down my face and I see Austin.

**Austin's POV:**

Each word the doctor spoke felt like knife stabbing my chest. I want to scream and cry but I can't. I have to be strong,for Ally's sake. Ally is frozen but then runs out of the room.

I follow her " Ally! Ally Wait!".

She turns around and I see alot of tears coming down. She jumps in my arms, and I hug her. She's so upset and I am too. Ashlynne, such an adorable little girl may not come back. The though of it makes me feel like I just got shot in the head.

" Ally, I know your very sad and I am too, but we have to stay strong for Ashlynne." I say holding back tears.

Ally looks at me "A-A-Austin, I can't she's such sweet child,an angel and now she's really gonna be an angel".

I put Ally on one of the chairs and stroke her hair. She continues to weep. I comfort her and she stops crying. One of the doctors comes out of the room.

"Ally Dawson?"

Ally looks up" y-yes?"

"We have great news! The defibrillator worked and Ashlynne is now very much alive."

Ally looks so happy and cries again "Oh thank you so much! Can I see her now?"

"Of course, she's resting right now." The doctor leaves.

Ally and I walk back into Ash's room. She's so adorable when she sleeps. she has that same innocent look Ally has.I've noticed she looks a little bit like Ally but she has blonde hair. I wonder who she gets that from. I'm just glad she's alive.

Ally looks up and smiles at me. She presses her lips against mine. I was shocked at first but I kiss her back.

We come apart and Ally says " Wow, I admit I haven't done that in a while."

**Ally's POV:**

Ashlynne's alive! She's alive! I don't think I've ever been this happy.

I hear crying and see that Ashlynne's awake. I come over and sit by her on the bed. I hug her tightly and ruffel her hair. She continues to cry.

I whisper to Austin " Austin, can you sing 'I think about you' to her? It's her favorite song."

Austin put Ashlynne in his arms and starts to sing:

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you_

_how it all happened_

_Then Autumn it came_

_We were never_

_the same,Those nights_

_everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if_

_you miss me too_

_If you don't is the_

_one thing that I_

_Wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when_

_I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_every evening when_

_I turn out the light_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_all the time it's true_

_How long 'till I_

_stop pretending?_

_What we have_

_is never ending_

_Oh oooh_

_If all we are_

_is just a moment_

_don't forget me_

_'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you_

_Ooo_

_I think about you_

_Oooh_

_I think about you_

_Every Morning when_

_I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when_

_I turn out the light_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time_

_It's true_

_I think about you_

_you you you you_

**( I don't own this song)**

Ashlynne smiles and Austin puts her back on the bed. Austin insists on spending the night in the hospital with me. I agree and so does Ashlynne. She really seem to like Austin. I found her coloring with Austin and both of them color outside of the lines. I guess thats something else she gets from him.

A couple hours later Ashlynne falls asleep. I hear my phone ringing so I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally, It's Dez."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Trish told me everything."

I tell Austin that I need to take this outside and I walk into the hallway.

"Dez you can't tell Austin anything!"

" I know I can't but you should tell Austin about Ashlynne."

" You know I can't tell him that Ashlynne is our daughter."

" Ally he has a right to know, It's his daughter too."

"but it would ruin his career!"

" I don't think it would Ally, look if you don't tell within the next 3 days I will tell him myself"

"But Dez I-" he hangs up.

I walk back into the room and I find Austin rocking Ashlynne to sleep. He looks at me and says " Oh Ashlynne had woken up from a nightmare while you were talking on the phone."

He put Ash back on the bed. I decided I should sleep too. I curl up next to Ash on her bed. Austin lays on the couch. We tell eachother good night and I drift off to sleep.

Next Morning..Austin's POV:

I wake up very early. I wonder what I'm doing in a hospital and then I remember. I drive home and get dressed. I go back to the hospital and see that Ally and Ash are still asleep.

I go over to Ally and shake her "Ally wake up,Ally."

"Austin, Austin, Austin I'm up!"

I look over at Ashlynne, she starts to stir and open her sits up and rubs her eyes.

Ally put her in her lap " Sweetie you leave the hospital today at 5:00pm."

Ash looks at us "yay! hospital awe bowing"(Yay! hospitals are boring).

Ally tells me to watch Ash while she gets dressed. I pick her up and she rests her head on my shoulder. I feel a strange connection with her, as if she was my own.

Ally comes out and I hand her Ashlynne. Ash jumps out of her arms and spins around " I want pancakes! I want pancakes!".

I smile at her and say " You like pancakes too Ash? You are an awesome child!"

She giggles and crawls back up on the bed. I tell Ally that I'll bring some pancakes from the cafeteria. Ashlynne walks kind of wobbly to me and hugs my legs. Then I leave to get pancakes.

Once I get to the cafeteria my phone starts to ring.

I pick up "hello?"

" Austin, it's Dez."

"Oh hey Dez whats going on?"

"I just got Air Conflict: Pacific Carriers ( I dont own this game but its fun) do you wanna come over and play?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright I'll see you in 30 minutes."

"K bye"

I hang up my phone and bounce around. I've been wanting to play that game ever since I've heard about about. I get the pancakes and go back to Ashlynne's room.

That kid really does like pancakes. She scarfed alot of them down. I had brought Ally some cereal. I sit next to Ally "So Ally I'm going to go play video games with Dez do you mind?"

"Of course not Austin. Go have fun."

I grab my jacket and walk out.

**Ally's POV:**

Once he leaves, I call Trish. She answers on the third ring "Hello?"

"Trish!"

"Oh hey Ally"

"Trish how could you tell Dez about Ashlynnne?"  
"Sorry Ally, but that secret was huge! I had to tell someone"

"Well now thanks to you Dez threatens to tell Austin about her if I don't tell him within the next three days!"

"Oh my god Ally I didn't mean for it to go there, I'm really sorry."

"Its ok Trish but please just stop blurting out secrets, I have to go the doctor just told me that they have to move Ashlynne to another room for testing."

"OK bye"

I hang up. The nurses come in with a wheel chair and put Ash in it. We go in the elevator and go two floors up. We go into the room and I sit her down on the bed.

The room had a tv, So I turned it to Disney Junior and 'Sofia the First'( I dont own that show either)was on. Ash's eyes are glued to the screen, she loves that show. The doctor comes in to run some tests. This should be fun

**Dez's POV( bet you didn't see that coming):**

Austin and I are down in my basement. We are both very terrible at this video game. It's very fun though. I ask Austin where he was all day yesterday. He explains that Ally was babysitting her second cousin and that she drowned in the waves while they where at the beach.

He told me how he saved her and that they took her to the hospital and she almost died. I guess Ally didn't tell him yet. She has two days.

**Austin's POV:**

This game is awesome,even though both Dez and I suck at it. I tell him about yesterday when he asked. We both get hungry and go to Suzy's Soup. We both finish our bowls of soup and Miss Suzy gives us both gold stars.

It's about 3pm so we decide to go to the arcade. Dez beats me at all the games. An hour later I tell Dez that we should visit Ashlynne. He agrees and we drive to the hospital.

Once we get inside,we go to Ashlynne's room and see that she and Ally aren't there. We go up to the front desk and I ask "Can you tell me if Ashlynne Dawson moved rooms?"

"Let me check...Umm sir there is no Ashlynne Dawson here, but there is an Ashlynne Moon."

Ashlynne Moon? Huh? Wait MOON!?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry about not updating in a while. School started today and my parents have been in contact with my nanny and my bodyguard tellin them that I should be going to sleep early.**

**Still Austin's POV:**

I'm very upset right now but I don't want to look crazy infront of the receptionist.

"Umm ya thats who I meant."

She looks at her computer screen " She's on the 6th floor in room R5(see what I did there)".

"Thanks" I grab Dez's arm and rush to the elevator.I'm so upset and confused. How could Ally not tell me?

We arrive at the 6th floor and knock on the door to Ashlynne's room. Ally opens it and I come in and see that Ashlynne is asleep . "Oh hey Austin I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"Well I did and I found something out."

**Ally's POV:**

"Well I did and I found something out" Austin looks angry.

"W-what did you find out?" I hope its not what I think it is.

" I asked the receptionist if Ashlynne Dawson moved rooms and you know what she said?" He said loudly

I shake my head and really hoped it wasn't what I was thinking.

" Sir there is no Ashlynne Dawson here but there is an Ashlynne Moon."

I widen my eyes. Austin looks furious."Ally how could you not tell me!?"

"Austin, I left so I wouldn't ruin your life or career."

"Ally when you left it ruined my life, not knowing why you left or where you went."

"Austin I Just-" He cuts me off

"I don't care Ally, You took my daughter away from me for two years!"

"But-"he cuts me off again.

" Ally I loved you more than anything,but you made me miss the first 2 years of my own child's life and when you came back you lied to me, I don't love you anymore. I hate you! I dont want to see you or Ashlynne ever again!" Then he walks out.

Dez stands in the corner with his mouth open " Dez, I think it would be best if you left." He nods and walks outside.

"M-M-Mommy". I see Ashlynne on the verge of tears. She must of heard everything. I pick her up and she starts to cry "D-Daddy doesn't want me!".  
I try my best to soothe her but she keeps on crying. She finally gets tired and sleeps.

I am very upset with Austin. I though maybe he would be happy, but I was wrong. He doesn't want a daughter. I decide I'll leave tonight and never come back.

An hour later I get Ashlynne out of the hospital gown and put her in a green tank top with silver stars, dark jean shorts, and green sandals. I brush her curly hair and put it in two pig tails.

I grab my purse and carry Ashlynne out of the hospital. She's still very upset. My sweet little girl, her daddy doesn't want her. I put her in her carseat. I get in the front and drive home.

We get there and I put Ashlynne on the couch so she could watch tv. I sit down and call Trish.

"hello?"

"Hello Trish?"

"Ally whats wrong? You sound upset."

" I'm going back to Tennessee."

"What? I thought you weren't leaving for another 2 days."

"Austin found out about Ashlynne and his reaction was awful."

"But Ally you can't leave yet."

"I have to, Ashlynne heard everything and now she has a broken heart."

"But Ally-"I hang up, I don't feel like arguing with Trish.

I pack all of our stuff and feed Ashlynne. I put her in the car. I put our suitcases in thr trunk. I get in and drive to the airport.

**Trish's POV:**

After Ally hangs up on me I get in my car and drive to Austin's Mansion. I see him pacing around with an angry expression on his face through the window.I knock on the door and hope he answers.

He opens the door "What do you want Trish?"

"Austin you need to get to the Airport!"

"Why?"

"Because Ally is going back to Tennessee and she's taking Ashlynne!"

"What?!"

"She's leaving now and she says Ashlynne is heartbroken."

"I gotta go Trish". He runs off to his car and drives away.

**Ally's POV:**

I put Ash in the window seat. She looks up at me "Mama why does daddy not want me?"

"It's complicated baby."

She puts her head on my lap and falls asleep. The airplane finally goes up in the air.

**Austin's POV:**

I can't believe Ally's leaving with my daughter. I can't believe I said all those horrible things to Ally. Trish said Ashlynne was heartbroken. That must mean that she heard everything I said in the hospital.

I feel awful. I didn't mean anything I said. My little girl probably hates me now and never want to see me. I quickly drive to the airport. I hope it's not too late.

I walk into the airport and get mobbed by fans and takes a while but I finally check the depature list and see that the plane just left. Dang it, I missed it.

I go up to the lady at the check in desk " Excuse me miss, when is the next flight to Tennessee?"

She look at the monitor "In 45 minutes"

"Give me a ticket!"

She hands me one"Gate D9"

"Thanks" Then I run off.

**Ally's POV:**

We finally land. It feels nice to be back in Tennessee. I carry a sleeping Ashlynne to the baggage claim and a special service guy helps me get my bags and Ashlynne's carseat. Then he helps me get them in my car.

I thank him and give him a tip. After I put Ashlynne in her carseat, I get in and drive to our apartment. Ashlynne wakes up so I grab the suitcases and we both walk up.

We walk into the apartment and I put the suitcases on thefloor. I give Ashlynne some warm milk and a cookie. I give her a bath and brush her teeth and put her in a pink Disney princess pajama top and matching pajama pants.

I know she doesn't want to think of her father right now. So I don't sing any Austin moon songs. I sing 'Hush little baby'(I don't own that song) but instead of 'daddy', I sing 'mommy'.

I put on my pajamas and braid my hair. This has been a long day. I make myself some coffee and sit on the couch to watch tv.

**Austin's POV:**

We finally get on the run way. It felt like I was on that plane for eternity. I run to the car rental place and get a blue car. Ally had told me where she worked before she came to Miami.

I go to the resturaunt where she works. I go up to a waiter "Do you know Ally Dawson?

"Yes I do."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, I visit her sometimes."

He writes her address on a napkin and hands it to me. I thank him and get back in the car. I type in the address on my iPhone and start the car.

I make it to an apartment building. I walk up and stand infront of the door. I don't think Ally or Ashlynne want to see me right now. I knock on the door.

**Ally's POV:**

I hear a knock on the door. I go up and say "Who is it?"

"Ally it's me." Whats Austin doing here? I thought he never wanted to see us again.

"What are you doing here Austin? I thought you hated us."

He holds my hand "I never meant anything I said in the hospital,I do love you and I want to be with you and Ashlynne. Forever."

He goes on one knee, and opens a little black box,in it is a ring with a really big diamond "Ally I know I've only seen you for a few days now and were only 18 but I've always loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ashlynne. So will you-".

I cut him off "Yes!"

We kiss and I feel sparks fly.I've really missed this. Austin slides the ring on my finger.

I hear crying from Ashlynne's room. I tell Austin to stay in the living room. I hurry into Ashlynne's room and see that she's crying.

"M-Mommy! I have bad dweam!"

I lift her from her bed. "What was it about sweetie?"

"D-Daddy took me fwom you and thwew me into big twashcan and then hit me with wocks!"

"Shh it's ok baby it was just a dream ok? that would never happen sweetheart."

She nods her head and lays her head on my shoulder.

**Austin's POV:**

I want to go into Ashlynne's room but Ally won't let me. Then I hear Ashlynne telling Ally about her nightmare. It really breaks my heart hearing her say that. I would never even think about doing that to my little girl.

Ally comes out with Ashlynne following behind. She looks at me. I see that tears start to form in her eyes.

" D-D-Daddy... you don't want me!"

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter I have to go to bed soon.**


End file.
